List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales songs
This is a list of ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales'' songs. Songs Peanuts * "Peanuts Theme" * "Happiness" * "Just One Person" (The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson version) * "Big Bow Wow" - Snoopy VeggieTales * "The VeggieTales Theme" - Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Scooter, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Clara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, the featherdusters, Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Young Simba, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf * "God is Bigger" * "The Water Buffalo Song" - Larry * "We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" - Larry, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Gonzo, Rizzo, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee * "I Can Be Your Friend" - Bob, Larry, Junior, Scooter, Jimmy, Jerry, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo * "Big Things Too" - Junior, Linus, Rerun, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Larry, Bob, Mr. Nezzer, Archibald, and the French Peas * "The Thankful Song" - The Peanuts Gang, Larry, Bob, Junior, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad, Max Goof, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Snow White, Cinderella, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Alice * "I Love My Duck" - Larry, Bob, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy, Linus, and Peppermint Patty * "Haman's Song" - Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Mickey, and Scrooge McDuck * "Keep Walking" - The French Peas and The Peanuts Gang * "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" - Larry, Pa Grape, Scallions, Frankencelery, Goofy, Kristoff, Winnie the Pooh and Snow White * "The Bunny Song" - Mr. Nezzer, The Asparagus Girls, Timon and Pumbaa Disney songs''' * "When You Wish Upon a Star" * "A Spoonful of Sugar" * "Supecalifragilisticexpialidocious" * "A Very Merry Unbirthday to You" * "You've Got a Friend in Me" * "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" ** Park opening rendition (which played during WDW's 45th Anniversary) * "I've Got No Strings" - Pinocchio * "I Wanna Be Like You" (Disney on Ice version) - King Louie and Baloo * "Circle of Life" * "Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" * "The Chimpanzo" * "The Right Side" (Welcome to Pooh Corner version) * "The Land of Sand" * "The North Pole Polka" * "Simple and Clean" (from Kingdom Hearts) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" * "Swim This Way" (from Kingdom Hearts II) * "A Whale of a Tale" Disney Afternoon songs' * "The Disney Afternoon Theme Song Medley: The Disney Afternoon Theme/TaleSpin Theme/Bonkers Theme/Goof Troop Theme/DuckTales Theme/Darkwing Duck Theme/Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers Theme/The Gummi Bears Theme/The Disney Afternoon Theme (Reprise)" (from the episode ''Disney Afternoon Holiday) * "Friends for Life" - King Louie and Baloo * "Monkey See, Monkey Do" (from the Disneyland Disney Afternoon show, Plane Crazy) Disney Princess franchise''' * "Whistle While You Work" * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Cinderella * "Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White * "Heigh-Ho" - The Seven Dwarfs * "Once Upon a Dream" - Princess Aurora * "Part of Your World" - Ariel and the French Peas * "Under the Sea" - Sebastian * "Be Our Guest" (Tokyo Disneyland's Mickey Mouse Club version) - Lumiere and the Disney park employees * "Friend Like Me" - Genie * "A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine * "Reflection" - Mulan * "If You Can Dream" - Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Megara, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel * "Almost There" - Tiana * "I See the Light" - Rapunzel and Flynn Frozen * "For the First Time in Forever" - Anna * "In Summer" - Olaf * "Reindeers are Better Than People" - Kristoff * "Making Today a Perfect Day" - Elsa, Anna, and Sally Brown Disney Parks attractions, shows, and parades' * "It's a Small World" * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" * "The Tiki Room Song" * "Yo Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me" * "The Great Outdoors" - The Country Bears * "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" * "The Best Time of Your Life" * "Here's to the Future and You" (Space Mountain/RCA Theme Song) * "Remember the Magic" * "Spotlight on a Dream" (Disney's Stars and Motorcars) * "One Man's Dream Theme" (from One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival) * "Fantasmic! 2.0 Finale" The Muppets franchise' * "The Muppet Show Theme" * "Mahna Mahna" * "Rainbow Connection" (The Muppets at Walt Disney World version) * "Hey A Movie!" (The Muppets on Location musical score version) * "Good Life" (from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) - Ashanti, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Animal, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Bob, Larry, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Sora, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Max Goof, Darkwing Duck, Baloo, King Louie, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * "Life's a Happy Song" - the cast Disney Channel shows' * "Gitchi Gitchi Goo" - Phineas, Ferb, and Candace * "Better in Stereo" (''Liv and Maddie theme song) * "Surf Crazy" (from Teen Beach Movie) * "You Can Come to Me" - Austin & Ally S Club series * "S Club Party" * "Bring It All Back" * "You" - This song will have the same version from the S Club 7 2002 Carnival Live Tour. * "Alive" * "Natural" * "Never Had a Dream Come True" * "One Step Closer" * "Whole Lotta Nothing" * "Sundown" * "Welcome to Avalon Heights" Disney related songs from Non-Disney media *"Singing In the Rain" *"Make 'Em Laugh" *"Pure Imagination" (from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) - Josh Groban ft. Lindsey Sterling, The Peanuts gang, The VeggieTales cast, The Muppets, Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Clarabelle Cow, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Stitch, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Snow White and the Prince, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, Phillip, Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Pocahontas, Mulan, Mushu, Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Anna, and Elsa (NOTE: Snow White and the Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Aurora and Phillip, and Elsa are silent during the prologue) Trivia * "Let It Go" will not be featured in the show due to its overuse. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Songs